


because I want it all (it started out with a kiss)

by Rivers



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys Kissing, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Twincest, ugh idek i'm going to special hell for this sob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivers/pseuds/Rivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hitachiin twins never seem to have a moment alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	because I want it all (it started out with a kiss)

  1.        Mori



It wasn’t a conscious decision. At least, not the type that required talking. They’d been considered one entity since before either of them could remember; sometimes, conversation just felt excessive.

Their fingers are entwined, palms cool and dry against each others’, life line to life line. Hikaru leans forward until they’re inches apart and breathing the same air, and Kaoru takes the rest and presses against Hikaru. Their eyes drift into slits, feeling the softness of their lips. The only sound is the rustling of their uniforms and the quiet gasps of their breathing.

Hikaru nibbles at Kaoru’s lower lip, his hands moving to cup the back of Kaoru’s neck, and in return he feel hands sliding down his back and holding his hips in place; he licks into Kaoru’s mouth and lets himself get lost in the smell and feel of him, the swaying of their bodies as they give and take as natural as the tide –

“Oh.”

They break apart and find Mori’s dark eyes level with theirs, mouth slightly open. He closes it, opens again, and presses his lips together.

“Can we help you, Mori-senpai?” Kaoru says, his nonchalant smile somewhat forced as Hikaru stares back boredly.

Mori looks at each of them in turn, shakes his head, flushes ever-so-subtly, and shuts the door.

“Ne, he was wearing his kendo uniform, wasn’t he? Was he looking for a place to practice alone?” Kaoru looks at his brother, who shrugs and tugs Kaoru back into his arms.

They’re both lounging in a comfortable state of dishevelledness when he returns for his bamboo sword. 

 

  1.        Honey



They don’t have gym class. Instead, Ouran is outfitted with state-of-the-art physical training facilities, which students could take advantage of at their leisure. And when you’re as affluent and young as they are, leisure is abundant.

 “Hi- Hikaru,” Kaoru whispers, fingers tightening on Hikaru’s shoulder. “I can’t – it’s too hot –“

Hikaru blows across Kaoru’s neck, earning a shiver and a cry as he slides against wet skin.

“Shall we stop, then?”

“Hrgh – no – “

The sauna is empty, as it should be past midnight. They had deliberately waited until the last person left the Olympic-standard swimming pool before indulging themselves.

Steam rises up from the floor, condensing on the ceiling. The small room is like a sound amplifier, making each slick sound more apparent than the next as they share the heat and sweat.

Hikaru’s hand reaches down to pull the fabric of Kaoru’s swim shorts down his thighs, and Kaoru returns the favour, slightly light-headed and fumbling. He whimpers when Hikaru lines them up and rocks a long, luxurious trail up his body, and down again.

“Not – not going to last if you do that– “

 “Hi -  Hikaru!”

 The note of alarm in Kaoru’s voice makes him look up toward the glass panel of the door.

 Honey-senpai is staring at them, dripping wet and with a towel hung across his small shoulders.

They stare at each other for a long moment.

 Honey simply shrugs, then, and offers a sly smile that looks completely incongruent on his shouta-face.

 “Oh my god,” Kaoru whispers, listening to the padding footsteps fade. His face twitches, either from embarrassment or heat, he couldn’t know. He makes the mistake of meeting Hikaru’s eyes, and they both burst into laughter.

 

  1.        Kyouya



 

It’s the usual host meeting on a Wednesday, and there is a general haze of boredom on campus, coupled with a stifling heat that heralds an oncoming thunderstorm. It practically makes you itch to do something reckless. 

Hikaru watches as the regulars file in, laughing and chattering, and shifts subtly in his seat.

Next to him, Kaoru offers a bright smile to the girl who has requested their companionship, and pulls out her chair with effortless grace and gallantry. He shoots Hikaru a knowing grin as he slides into place beside him, enjoying the way he jumps as he places one hand lightly on Hikaru’s knee.

“How’ve you been,  Aoi-chan?”

The conversation flows easily, though Hikaru’s silence grows more conspicuous by the minute.

 “ – Are you feeling alright, Hikaru-san?” the girl asks timidly. Kaoru turns to see Hikaru’s pale face, sweating slightly, and the way he’s crossed his legs under the table.

“I’m – I’m fine,” Hikaru says, his smile somewhat strained.

Kaoru presses the Up button a few more times in his pocket.

Hikaru cries out and pitches forward into the table.

“Oh, no. Hikaru, are you alright?” Kaoru turns his concerned-brother act to full volume, the hypocrite. “It must be the heat! I’m so sorry, I’ll just have to take him to our room for a lie-down.” He slides an arm under Hikaru’s and drags him to his feet.

 Hikaru feels the object shift inside him and lets out a low moan, which is fortunately covered by the girls squealing and giggling at the show of “brotherly affection”. Everyone else seems to be minding their own business. He sags a little from relief and stress, looking around for any sign that anybody else has noticed. 

And meets Kyouya’s gaze.

It’s not a concerned gaze, or even a casual gaze. His eyes are coal-black and calculating and  _intense_ , like he’s x-raying Hikaru through his clothing and analysing every jerk of his hips and hitch of his breath. Hikaru’s heart rate ticks up a notch.

Then Kyouya raises one eyebrow, and nods toward the door.

“I hate you,” Hikaru mutters to his twin, as they make their way to the dorms.

“Love you too,” Kaoru replies.

 

  1.        Haruhi



It was going to come to this eventually, Kaoru guesses. He tries, he tries so desperately hard to be happy for them, but as Hikaru’s fist connects with his face, something inside him snaps and shatters into slivers of glass.

He pounces on Hikaru, knocking them both to the ground with a crash. “What do you want?” he half-growls, half-pants into Hikaru’s ear, feeling the pain throb and blossom on his cheekbone. Fuck, it’s going to bruise, and everyone will see it –

Hikaru bucks and flips them over, pinning Kaoru’s hands either side of his head. He’s breathing hard, too, and there’s a scratch on his forehead, and another at the base of his neck, just above his collarbones. “I want you to stop being such a fucking martyr and start  _telling_ me what  _you_ want.”

Kaoru looks straight into his brother’s eyes, swallows, and says, “I just want you to be happy. And Haruhi makes you happy –“

“Haruhi isn’t you,” Hikaru yells, “don’t you see?”

“No, frankly, I don’t,” Kaoru yells back, “why won’t you just accept that you want her? Is this some kind of game to you? We can never be you and her, this thing we have, it’s not even –” he stops. The  _real_ hangs in the air between them, poisonous and saturated.  

“Is that what you think?” Hikaru asks, quiet.

He lowers his body and hooks his feet around Kaoru’s calves: limb to limb, face to face. They’re so close, like carbon copies, completely similar and yet completely separate.

“Wha – What are you doing?”

Hikaru kisses him, harsh and fast and full of teeth and tongue, and Kaoru lets him for a moment before raking his nails viciously down his back, feeling the raised welts with the tips of his fingers afterwards, the way Hikaru shudders and breathes  _fuck_ .

“What are we to you, Hikaru?” Kaoru says, and he sounds so tired and so kind, like he’s ready to simply release his hold on everything and walk away, even though it may kill him. Hikaru isn’t going to let that happen.

He kisses Kaoru again, sweeps a hand up under his shirt and over one nipple, and revels in the light gasp.

“We’re real,” he says. “We’re solid. We’re real.”

“What about Haruhi?”

Hikaru exhales in staccato. “I have you. And I’m not the one she wants.” He kisses Kaoru again, gentle but insistent. “To me, we’re all that’s real.”

Kaoru’s blinks rapidly and smiles, knowing they’re both hurting the same way, a good way, a way that means they still matter, even though they may grow older and the world will intrude on them always.

Hikaru noses at Kaoru’s neck and licks a crease there, tasting salt and skin. His other hand reaches down, but stops short of the waistband. “Okay?”

“Okay.”

Haruhi carefully closes the door and steps lightly down the hallway.

Beside them, Kaoru’s phone blinks a message: “1 missed call, Fujioka Haruhi.”

 

  1.        Tamaki



They wake up during summer vacation in their own double bed at home, as always.

“Nrgh - what time is it?” Hikaru asks sleepily, hugging the blankets closer to his body.

Kaoru roots for his cell phone with one eye shut, finally catching it before it falls off the bedside drawers. “Seven fifty-five.”

“’S too early – I want to sleep – “

“We agreed to meet dono at eight thirty. For the,” he pauses, yawns, and scoots back into Hikaru’s bedsheet-wrinkled arms, “the commoner’s fashion parade.”

“Mmm,” Hikaru says, already half-asleep again, his embrace loose around Kaoru’s waist.

“Hikaru,” Kaoru says, fondly exasperated, “Hikaru, we need to shower. And change. And get to the venue on time – “ He turns to find Hikaru’s blissful, sleeping face and shifts to shake Hikaru’s shoulders, and – something – brushes against his thigh.

An insidious idea occurs to him.

A few minutes later, a hand comes to grasp at his hair, as he licks his way decadently up Hikaru’s cock. He feels the thigh muscles tensing, and allows Hikaru to thrust up, savouring the way it fills his mouth and leaves a vaguely bitter aftertaste.

He pulls off, grinning at the whimper, and touches the tightly furled hole, lightly, a mere suggestion.

“Yes,” Hikaru says feverently.

 Kaoru works in one finger – dry – and laves the glans thoroughly with his tongue while he reaches for the familiar place he knows would make Hikaru thrash and curse.

“Oh – more, Kaoru,” Hikaru cries out, his grip tightening.  

Kaoru emerges from under the blankets and offers his hand to Hikaru, who obligingly takes two fingers into his mouth and tongues at them, while Kaoru jerks him at an agonising pace.

“I like you when you’re insatiable,” Kaoru says, “I like it when you take me inside you all the way and still ask for more.”

Hikaru’s reply is garbled, but the moan gets the message across. A hand comes up and squeezes Kaoru’s cock, making him gasp and laugh.

“Okay, then,” he says, withdrawing his fingers from Hikaru and drawing a wet line down his torso. He writhes beautifully on penetration and screams even better as Kaoru rubs and taps against his prostate mercilessly.

“I’m – gonna – “

Something warm wet hits Kaoru’s chin just as the door flies open.

“Hikaru! Kaoru! I know I said to wait at the venue, but our car was passing by anyway and –“

Two redheads swivel around simultaneously to look at the frozen figure of Tamaki at the doorway.

“Sir, we asked you to wait in the lobby,” says the voice of their long-suffering maids.

Tamaki is rapidly turning tomato-red. “I’m – I’m – you and him – “

Kaoru sighs. “Would you mind closing the door, please?”

“You think he’ll be alright?” Hikaru says as the door slams shut.

Kaoru thinks about it. “He’ll come around,” he says at last.

After all, there’ll be everyone else to help him along, too.

**Author's Note:**

> It took a while to decide to post this because 1/ my fics are all over the place fandom-wise... really need to write more than one in each fandom /o\; and 2/I would never ever endorse incest IRL but these twins - just - 
> 
> /deep breath/ 
> 
> Anyway. I hope you liked this. And many apologies if this doesn't really measure up to your expectations and/or it's too short, I'm actually just coming out of a deep writing funk and am due to fly out for a con tomorrow morning. 
> 
> I hope you're happy, Mel.
> 
> All comments are deeply appreciated. Please do come and find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/atavistique) or [tumblr](http://atavistique.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
